The Miraculous Road Trip
by benlie-gwevin-fan1
Summary: It's summer,and the MLB crew is heading out for a cross-continental Road Trip across Europe! Get ready for plenty of fun, romance, and Adrinette! Rating may go up for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys and girls! Here it is-my newest Miraculous story! And this time, the gang (Adrien, Mari, Alya and Nino) are going on a road trip! And Mari and Adrien ae gonna get up to some smexy action! To see what kind of action, read on!_

_Disclaimer: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir and the characters within belong to Thomas Astruc. All characters in this work are 18 and up._

It was the early days of summer-when school was coming to an end. Thoughts turn to summer vacation-and this is where the tale begins. Four young adults were sitting at a table in Tom and Sabine's Patisserie. On top of the table were several travel brochures. And the discussion at hand was where the group would spend summer vacation.

One of the teens-aspiring model Adrien Agreste- said, "What do you guys think? A cross-continental road trip?"

Nino Lahiffe, Adrien's best bud, replied, "That sounds cool, bro! Count me in!" Nino's girlfriend, Alya Cesaire, said, "Yeah, me too! I can't wait to do some sightseeing! What about you, Mari?"

Mari-really Marinette Dupain-Cheng, daughter of the owners of the bakery-said, "Yeah, this would be a great trip!" She then looked at her parents, who entered the serving area of the bakery. Mari said, "Mom…Dad…can I go?"

Tom said, "Marinette-you're an adult. And you are allowed to make your own decisions."

Sabine nodded, and added, "And know that whatever you choose, we will wholehearted support."

Mari embraced her parents, and said, "Thanks, you guys!" She then turned to her friends and said, "Well, then…what are we waiting for? Let's finish planning this trip!"

They all agreed to leave that weekend. And they would head north first, through the Low Countries. They would then trek through Germany, Switzerland, and Italy. Then they would finish their trip in Spain before returning home to Paris.

But until the trip…Alya would remind Marinette about the trip. Two days before the trip, the pair headed out to get some new clothes and outfits. As they were trying the clothes on, Alya said, "So, Marinette…what do you think about this trip?"

Marinette replied, "I'm so excited! Touring Europe, doing some sightseeing, shopping, trying new cuisines…"

Alya shook her head, and said, "Mari-that's not what I mean. I meant…what do you think about spending this summer with Adrien?"

Mari-glad she was in a changing booth so Alya wouldn't tease her about her now reddening cheeks-replied, "Of course I'm excited to spend the summer with Adrien. And you guys, as well."

Alya then said, "Marinette…have you considered that Adrien is a rather handsome young man…who may be gaining several admirers…like Chloe…and Lila…and then there's Kagami…"

Marinette then said, "And?"

Alya said, "Aaaannnndddd…I think that you-whose spent so much time pining after Adrien-should use this trip to show Adrien that you're the girl for him."

Marinette said, "Well…I want Adrien to pick me because he loves me, not because I'm the option that's the closest."

Alya said, "Oh, Marinette…I'm sure Adrien feels that way for you. Now, let's check out some more swimsuits!"

So while the girls were running up and down the stores, Adrien and Nino were looking over the brochures and planning the itinerary. Nino said, "Hey bro…not to get in your business…"

Adrien then said, "But you're going to anyway, right?"

Nino smiled at his long-time friend, as he noted Adrien's reply didn't have any anger in it. Nino then said, "Dude…how will it be spending so much time around Marinette? Especially considering how she feels about you."

Adrien couldn't readily reply. And his usual go-to response when talking about Marinette -'She's just a friend,"- was shot down as Nino said, "And I'm not buying that 'just a friend' line, bro."

Adrien said, "I can't hide it, dude. She's special…I mean, all my friends are special…but she's…"

Nino said, "She's…what?"

Adrien said, "She's slowly slipping away from me. All this time, I've been pushing her away…but this trip…I can show Marinette joe much she means to me."

Nino said, "And how much is that, dude?"

Adrien smiled, then playfully pulled Nino's hat over his eyes. Adrien then said, "That's between me and Marinette, dude!"

Soon enough, the day of the trip arrived. The foursome, all packed up, got into an SUV Adrien rented for them. In the front, Adrien was behind the wheel, with Marinette riding next to him. Nino and Alya sat behind them. Adrien started the vehicle, and in a humorous tone, said, "Hey you two…keep the making out to a minimum!"

Marinette lightly slapped his arm, and Nino said, "Well, it's not my fault if Alya can't keep her hands to herself."

Alya added, "Besides…when we switch drivers…what are you two gonna get up too? Marinette is probably going to pounce all over you, Adrien…smothering you with kisses…"

Marinette, now the color of a beet, cried out, "AAAALLLLLLYYYYYAAAAAA!" Adrien looked in the rear-view at his friends and saw a look of smugness on Alya's face. Adrien then said, "OK, guys and girls…we're off!"

As the group hit the road, they spent the first leg of the trip talking about school days, and what their old classmates were up to. The trip was short, taking only about four hours to reach their destination of Brussels, the capital of Belgium. They pulled up to the hotel, and Adrien said, "OK, guys, I'm going to inquire about the rooms."

Adrien walked into the hotel-and returned 15 minutes later. He said, "All right, guys. Let's get our stuff and get settled in!"

The group trooped along after Adrien, heading up the flight of stairs to their rooms. Adrien then said, "OK, how are we splitting up?"

Alya grabbed the key-as well as Nino's arm, and said, "Have fun, you two!" Nino waved back, giving Adrien a thumbs-up.

Adrien looked at Marinette-who was looking at something on the wall. He opened the room door and said, "Shall we, my lady?"

Marinette replied, "Sure! I mean, let's not stay out here!"

Adrien shook his head in mild amusement. As they entered the room-they saw there was only one bed-a fairly big bed. Marinette stood in shock as her mind processed, _I'm going to be sleeping in a bed…with Adrien! Why, ALYA, WHY?_

She looked at Adrien's face-but Adrien was unreadable. The silence was broken when Adrien said, "Nice room, huh?"

Marinette thought, _Nice room? We are sharing a bed, and all he says is 'Nice room'?_ But when she found her voice, she replied, "Yeah, lovely…" Marinette sat on the bed, and she realized, _Alya's right…this trip is the opportunity to show Adrien that I am the girl for him!_

Meanwhile, Adrien was looking out of the window at the city. But his mind wasn't on the scenic view-it was on the young woman behind him. _How can I tell you that you mean more to me than everything? That I was such an ass for pushing you away? No…now I will show you how much you mean to me!_

Adrien turned around and came face to face with Marinette. Adrien said, "Marinette…I need to tell you something."

Marinette replied, "Oh? I have something to tell you, as well."

_And that is where this chapter ends! I am so happy to be back writing!_

_And I am Stage 5 of Miraculous trash…I need help…_

_Anyway, you this story is for you guys! And I have other stories on the way!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Before I begin, thanks to all those of you who faved and followed both the story and the author. Following the story is also how you will be informed when the author (that's me!) posts a new chapter. _

_And here we have a new chapter! I think I'm gonna keep this story firmly in the teen range; however, I may post the more explicit moments in their own story! Also, be sure to check out 'The Serpent and the Dragon' collection-a series of stories focusing on Luka and Kagami!_

_Lastly, I feel that there is no real need to say this-buuuut….Miraculous Ladybug is the exclusive property of Thomas Astruc. After all, if I owned MLB, this would be reality…_

_Anyway, enough of the rambling, here's what you really want!_

* * *

_Previously…_

_Adrien turned to face Marinette. He said, "Marinette…I have to tell you something."_

_Marinette replied, "Oh? I have something to tell you, as well…"_

* * *

Adrien stood facing Marinette. He practiced this moment in his mind- for two weeks before this trip, the four hours they spend on the road…hell, his 'asking about the rooms' was him spending 10 of the 15 minutes psyching himself up.

And now-he froze up…

Marinette gazed at Adrien, wondering what was so important a few moments ago, and was now not so important. The silence was overwhelming….

"I love you, Marinette!"

"I love you, Adrien!"

Both teens stared at each other-and began to notice the blush creeping up their faces. Adrien then said, "Did you just confess…"

Marinette said, "…wait…did _you_ just confess?"

Adrien chuckled, and said, "I think we confessed at the same time."

Marinette said, "It is true, Adrien…you love me?"

Adrien said, "Yeah…it's true. And I guess you feel the same way."

Marinette said, "Oh, Adrien! Even since that day you gave me the umbrella…I gave you my heart…and I hoped that one day you would return my feelings."

Adrien said, "Oh, Marinette…I'm happy…but I'm also sorry…"

Marinette said, "Why are you sorry?"

Adrien said, "Because it took me this long to see it. Marinette…you're an amazing girl."

Marinette said, "Really? But I'm not rich like Chloe…or Kagami…I'm just…me…"

Adrien saw she drooped her head. He cupped her chin, and gently lifted her head. He then said, "And you know what...I might like those girls…but I _love_ you, Marinette. You were there when…it all came crashing down…"

Marinette remembered…the day they took down Hawk Moth as Paris' heroes Ladybug and Cat Noir….and the reveal that their most dangerous enemy was Adrien's own father…and though his intentions were well-meaning-healing Adrien's ill mother-he had waged a destructive war against the citizens of Paris. The despair could have destroyed Adrien.

But Marinette was there-hell, all his friends were there…but Marinette's family opened their home for him when being at the Agreste Manor was too much for him. And she spent many nights consoling Adrien…it was Marinette who convinced him that after the darkest of nights, there would be better days ahead.

Marinette was then brought back to the present by Adrien lightly gripping her shoulder. He pulled her close to him. He said, "Remember this? When we were about to kiss in Nino's film?"

Marinette replied, "Yeah! And Chloe interrupted us…"

Adrien then said, "Well, no one can interrupt us now..." They closed the already short distance between themselves…and Adrien gently pressed his lips on Marinette's. They split apart, and Adrien said, "Huh…that's it?"

Marinette said, "What's wrong?"

Adriene replied, "I guess…I was expecting more…"

Marinette said, "Was I that bad?"

Adrien, with a sly smile, said, "I know how you can get better…"

Marinette smiled back, and they came together in another kiss. This one, they both got into, as Marinette brought her hands up and around Adrien's neck. He gripped her waist and brought her closer to his body. She then lightly brushed his lips with her tongue, which caused him to open his mouth to accept her tongue,

They were into this…and each other…they didn't hear the adjoining door open. Nino and Alya-who were staying in the room next to Adrien and Marinette, entered the room. Nino said, "Hey, guys, what do you wanna do for dinner? I was checking out…"  
Nino stopped his sentence to take in the scene and Alya, who was right behind him, prepared to add to Nino's statement, was stunned in silence at the scene. Alya and Nino smiled at each other, and fist bumped as if to say, _About damn time!_

Eventually-because they both needed air- they broke the kiss but shared a held gaze. It was only mere moments later that they realized they had company. They slowly turned to see Nino and Alya standing in the room. Marinette said, "Hey, guys…didn't hear you come in…", while laughing nervously.

Adrien said, "Yeah. Marinette and I needed to…resolve our feelings…and I'm happy with how everything turned out,"

There was a bit of silence before Marinette asked, "So, what's up, guys?"

Nino said, "We were just checking to see what you guys wanted to do for dinner…"

Alya then said, "Buuuuttttt….if you want, we can let you two get back to dessert…"

Marinette's face turned a new shade of red- but Adrien came to the rescue. He said, "Dinner sounds great, guys! Let's get changed and head out." He turned to Marinette and said, "I have a special treat for us…a romantic trip in one of the riverboats."

Marinette said, "Really? Just the two of use?"

Adrien replied, "Yep. But now, my lady…let us get ready for dinner."

One hour later, the group was headed to a small restaurant. They ordered carbonnade and mussels with fries. After dinner, Alya and Nino headed back to their hotel. Adrien and Marinette grabbed stroop-waffels from a street vendor, then made their way to the canals. They saw a boat, and got in.

As the boat snaked its way through the canals, Marinette found some courage and said, "Thank you for this, Adrien."

Adrien replied, "Anything for my lady." Marinette giggled, and scooted closer to Adrien. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and her put his arm around her shoulder. He said, "Marinette…being with you…makes me so happy…especially after everything that's happened."

Marinette replied, "I'm happy that I could help…no one should have to face sadness and despair like that…I vowed that I would not ever let you be alone like that…and now…"

Adrien looked into her bluebell eyes, and said, "I believe that the best is ahead of us." He then brought his lips to hers and they shared another kiss. But soon enough the boat ride ended, and Adrien decided to return to the hotel.

They relaxed in their own ways- with Marinette reading a fashion magazine and Adrien enjoying something on TV. They were joined by Nino and Alya, who pressed Marinette for details about the post-dinner boat ride. Marinette spilled, telling how she and Adrien shared their feelings on the boat and became even closer.

They spent the few hours chatting and talking about many things. Eventually, Alya and Nino returned to their room, and Alya said, "We'll try to keep the passionate noises to a minimum…let's go, Mr. DJ."

Now it was just Adrien and Marinette. Adrien was wearing a pair of silk pajama pants, and Marinette was wearing the top. He pulled the covers back and said, "Shall we retire for the night, my lady?"

Marinette gently pushed him onto the bed and climbed in after him. She was now straddling Adrien's waist. She looked at him, and said, "Now, Chaton…"

Adrien looked up at his ladybug-love, and said, "What do you have in mind?"

Marinette smiled, and replied, "Oh, a little idea Alya gave me…I've already pounced on you…now I'm going to smother you with kisses…"

And with that, she leaned in and began to kiss Adrien-with more passion that the other kisses they shared. And Adrien was up to the challenge, showing he could five it as good as he could get it. He turned the tables- by switching positions so that he was on top. It was his turn to smother Marinette with kisses, planting them in her neck and upper chest.

Soon enough, they switched again. Marinette looked down at Adrien, and said, "We'd better call it quits, Chaton…want to have some energy for sightseeing tomorrow."

Adrien pouted, saying, "But my lady's kisses give me strength…"

Marinette playfully rolled her eyes, and smiling, replied, "You're such a charmer…"

Adrien replied, "That's just one of my good qualities…"

Marinette then lay her head on Adrien's chest, and Adrien wrapped his arms around her, And they were soon asleep.

* * *

_And so this chapter ends! I was considering making this a little bit bigger, with them sightseeing, but that can wait for the next chapter!_

_Next leg of the road trip is coming up!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey you beautiful readers! Here's a new chapter of the 'Miraculous Road Trip'! And what will the group get into today? Read on to find out!_

_Just a little heads-up: this chapter contains some spice action...but nothing to jack up the rating!_

* * *

Chapter 3

The bright sunlight filtered into the room-illuminating the sleeping forms of Marinette and Adrien. Marinette lightly stirred, and the motion roused Adrien. He looked into the bluebell eyes of his beloved, and said, "Morning, my purr-incess. Sleep well?"

Marinette sat up, so that se was straddling his waist, and replied, "Very well, _mon minnou_. And you?"

Adrien said, "Best sleep I've had in a long time. But we've got a big day ahead of us."

Marinette nodded, then got out of bed and grabbed some things from a bag. She then said, "I'm heading for the shower."

Adrien replied, "Enjoy yourself." After 10 minutes, Marinette came out of the shower, and said, "It's all yours, Chaton."

Adrien said, "Thanks, milady."

While Adrien enjoyed his shower, Marinette lightly rapped on the adjoining door that separated the room she and Adrien were sharing with the room of their best friends Alya and Nino. After a few moments, the door opened to reveal Alya, still wearing her sleepwear.

"Morning, Alya!" Marinette exclaimed.

"Morning, girl…" Alya replied.

Marinette looked at Alya, and said, "Hey, Alya…do you know you have Nino's glasses on?"

Alya's eyes opened wide- and she said, "What? Hold on…" She returned to the room, and came back with her glasses, and a sheepish look on her face.

Marinette said, "Well, I hope you two didn't expend your energy last night and are too tired to sightsee."

Alya replied, "No way, girl! Let me get Mr. Sleepybones up, and we'll get ready. But to be honest…I thought _you two_ wouldn't have the energy…"

Marinette blushed, and lightly pushed Alya's shoulder, and both girls laughed. The bathroom door opening caught Marinette's attention, and she nodded to Alya. Alya returned the nod and went back into her room.

Marinette then came up to Adrien and sat in his lap. They shared a light kiss, and Marinette asked, "What are we doing today?"

Adrien replied, "Well, I think we'll have breakfast on the street first. Then, we'll tour a couple of museums- the Museum of Costume and Lace, as well as the Jazz Station, which I think Nino will like. Afterwards, we'll head to Antwerp-there are a couple of places we'll check out there. Then we'll come back here for dinner."

Marinette replied, "Sounds like you've got us a fun day planned!"

Adrien replied, "Indeed."

It was about 30 minutes later when the group headed out. After grabbing breakfast, they went to the Museum of Costume and Lace. Marinette's eyes grew big as they toured the museum, which housed collections of ancient lace, as well as examples of modern and contemporary fashion. And despite not having any interest in fashion themselves, Alya and Nino enjoyed the tour.

After touring this museum, they headed to the Jazz Station. Poor Alya was dragged through the museum as Nino wanted to listen to every single piece of music. Marinette and Adrien, who enjoyed music but not as much as Nino, followed along, looking at the various albums and records. They lefy the museum, completely satisfied with the sights they saw.

They decided to have lunch next, so they grabbed sausage-and-fry sandwiches from a small café. After their meal, they returned to the hotel for the SUV and got on the road for a short trip to Antwerp. When they arrived, Adrien stated, "This city is one of Europe's largest diamond markets. And because of that, there are several jewelers in the city. So that's we're headed now."

At that, Alya said, "Diamonds and jewelry? Sounds like someone has something planned…"

Adrien chuckled, and saw that Marinette's cheeks were rosy. He then said, "Well, here's our first stop!"

So the group began a shopping excursion- they hadn't planned to buy anything, but the shop owners were more than helpful-especially for young model Adrien. As the girls went off to look at something, Nino called out got Adrien's attention.

Adrien walked to Nino, and said, "What's up, dude?"

Nino held up a beautiful gold ring that had several small diamonds inlaid in it. Nino said, "This ring's perfect!"

Adrien said, "Oh? You planning on proposing?"

Nino replied, "Not today, bro. But I know Alya's gonna love this…I just can't get it today, as well. What about you? See something in there for Marinette?"

Adrien replied, "Maybe…"

They left the jewelers and headed for the Antwerp Zoo-one of the oldest in Europe. They enjoyed watching the animals, and even got a chance to feed the aquatic animals. It was now approaching early evening, so the group decided to return to their hotel in Brussels. Adrien allowed Nino to drive, with Alya seated next to him, so Marinette and he could sit in the back. Marinette held out her hand, and Adrien placed his hand in hers.

When they returned to their hotel, they changed and went out for dinner, just like the previous day. They enjoyed the same meal of carbonnade and mussels with fries and sampled some Belgian chocolate that they took back to the hotel for later. They then, as a group, spent the evening walking around town admiring the architecture.

They returned to the hotel and prepared for bed. Marinette said, "I could use a nice hot bath."

Adrien replied, "Go ahead."

Marinette-summoning a new reserve of courage-returned, "And I could use some company…it gets really lonely in there…"

Adrien said, "Well, then…lead on, my lady." Adrien entered the bathroom, where Marinette had already gotten in the tub. She said, "Go ahead…I won't peek."

Adrien removed his clothes and got into the tub. He sighed in pleasure as the warm water eased the tension in his body. Marinette switched position in the tub so that she was leaning against Adrien's chest. Adrien wrapped his arms around Marinette's waist, eliciting a soft moan from her. He then began to kiss her neck, causing her to moan louder.

Through her moans, she said, "Mon minnou…how do you expect to get clean…if we're getting dirty?"

Adrien replied, "I thought my Lady would find a way…" He continued to kiss her neck, and then she stood up and turned do that she was facing Adrien. She then began kissing Adrien with as much passion as he was kissing her. They continued, enveloped in their love and passion-until Marinette said, "Chaton-we can't spend all night in the bathtub."

Adrien said, "Of course milady. After you…"

Marinette, in one motion, stood up and grabbed a towel. She began to dry her body off and wrapped the towel around herself. She then grabbed another towel and threw it at Adrien. She said, "I'll be waiting for you…"

Adrien got out the tub and dried himself off also. He wrapped the towel around his waist and made his way to the bed. He grabbed some things from his bag and went behind a changing screen. He came out wearing a pair of sweatpants. He saw Marinette was reading a magazine-but she had changed as well-wearing just a t-shirt.

Adrien took her hand and led her to the bed. He then said, "Shall we retire, my lady?"

Marinette replied, "Let's, Chaton." With that, Adrien pulled the cover back, and got inti bed. Marinette followed, laying on top of Adrien and wrapping her arms around Adrien. Adrien wrapped his arms around Marinette, and soon they both fell into a blissful slumber…

* * *

_And here is where this chapter ends! Thank you for reading and following! _

_And be sure to come back to see where the group ends up next time on "The Miraculous Road Trip"!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys, before I begin, I want to extend my thanks to the following who faved this story:_

_Poppypowder05, smileylilah, MayaMae18, Nieka2000, Swagalicious Willowbrook, blueberrypie8102, Jane the fan, holycactus, singtx, and Nhealy!_

_Additionally, thank you to these who are following, along with the above mentioned:_

_Calvinstark19, Jessica D Hatfield, LilacKamiya, ,mckellepstephen, Nymphdora, MachG, horibuns, Iremm, Daydream-wannabewriter, enyanightmare, SweetandShy513, bja133, theflyingfish3, & StarDaPanda225!_

_Finally, a big thank you to the following commenters: Poppypowder05, Swagalicious Willowbrook,, and Jane the fan!_

_So, here's a new chapter of "The Miraculous Road Trip"! This time, the gang heads off to Holland (or as it's now called, the Netherlands)! More fun and romance are on the itinerary!_

_So, stop reading this, and start reading the story!_

* * *

After an evening of passion and a night in each other arms, a new day dawned for Adrien and Marinette. Adrien found himself waking up with Marinette atop him-just like the night before. _Hmm…I could get to like waking up like this every morning…_Adrien gently disentangled himself from Marinette's embrace, before lightly shaking her shoulder.

The touch stirred Marinette from her slumber, and she rose, wiping her eyes. He turned to Adrien, and smiling, said, "Morning, mon minnou."

He replied, "Morning, my lady. Sleep well?"

Marinette replied, "It was amazing. So, what's happening today?"

Adrien said, "Well, after breakfast, we're on the road to Rotterdam, which is in the Netherlands. Then we'll head to Amsterdam for some nightlife."

Marinette said, "Another big day, then…well, let's get the day started off with a nice hot shower."

Adrien shot her a flirty look, and said, "Would my lady care for company…or would she rather shower alone?"

Marinette, good at giving the flirtations as well as she got, replied, "Your lady would prefer some morning privacy…I know I gave you a little taste last night…"

Adrien smiled, and said, "Fair enough. I did get a little taste…but I want the whole treat."

The door to their room opened, and Alya and Nino stood there. Ayla said, "Hey you two…we wanted to talk about the trip plans…but we don't want you to stop on our account."

Marinette-despite being a mature young woman-stuck her tongue out at Alya and went into the bathroom. Adrien said, "Well, guys-since you're here, I can go over what we're doing next. We're hitting the road and heading to Holland. Our first stop is Rotterdam, where we'll check out a couple museums and the Euromast. Then, we'll head into Amsterdam-for dinner and a little nightlife fun."

Nino said, "This sounds like it's gonna be a big day, bro."

Alya added, "And a big night, as well!" She grabbed Nino, and said, "Alright, Turtle-Boy…let's get ready for the day."

Nino, as he was being pulled into the room, replied, "Lead on, Foxy-Lady."

After they closed the door, Adrien sat on the bed. The sound of the bathroom door opening caught his attention. Marinette said, "OK, Chaton. The shower's all yours."

Adrien said, "OK, Marinette." As he walked past her, he leaned in for a kiss-which she eagerly accepted. As he showered, Marinette looked at herself in the hotel room's mirror. _Hmm…maybe I'll wear my hair in a French braid…_As she grew older, she let her hair grow a little longer. Now that it was just past her shoulders, she usually wore it long. But today, she felt adventurous.

As Marinette finished her braid, Adrien came out of the shower. He stepped behind a changing screen and put on his wardrobe for the day- which was a plain black t-shirt and jeans. Marinette then changed as well- putting on a buttonless pink blouse with a cream jacket. She accentuated the top with a pair of cream-colored slacks. Adrien looked at his lady, and said, "Well, shall we get our bffs and head out?"

Marinette nodded in assent. Adrien knocked on the door, and Nino appeared. Adrien said, "Ready to roll?"

Nino replied "Sure. Let me get Alya. We'll meet you at the car."

Adrien and Marinette headed down to the parking lot, carrying their bags. A few minutes later, Nino and Alya appears, with their bags. Adrien said, "All right, guys! Let's roll!"

It was a very short trip to Rotterdam. After finding a spot in a parking garage, Adrien said, "Let's take a bus to the Euromast. From the top, we can get a full panoramic view of the city!"

After their bus trip, they arrived at their destination. They headed up to the top of the Euromast and looked out into the beautiful city of Rotterdam. Marinette said, "Wow! The view from here is breathtaking!"

"Yeah! It's like being on the Eiffel Towel back home!" Nino added. The group descended the tower and stopped for snacks in the ground floor deli, then took a bus to tour the museums of the city.

It was now late afternoon when they returned to their vehicle in the parking garage. Adrien said, "Well, I hope you guys have some energy for tonight! We're heading into Amsterdam, one of Europe's hottest nightspots!"

They headed out on a short trip to Amsterdam. It was still early, so they checked into their hotel-with the same arrangements they had while in Brussels. As they were resting, Marinette said, "So where are we headed tonight?"

Adrien replied, "We're going to the Leidseplein- a square that has many nighttime venues. First, we'll get dinner. Then, we'll hit the clubs for some dancing."

Marinette said, "That sounds like fun!"

It was a couple of hours later when the group left the hotel and headed for the Leidseplein. They first stopped at a restaurant for dinner. Afterwards, they went to one of the clubs. And Marinette-wearing a strapless red and black dress- caught the eyes of nearly everyone in the club. Adrien said, "You've caught the eye of everyone here."

Marinette took Adrien's arm, and said, "True- but I hold the heart of only one. So, let's dance!" So they hit the floor and began to dance. As they danced, Marinette turned so that she was facing away from Adrien and put her butt into Adrien's waist. As they got into the music, Marinette began to grind herself against Adrien. And Adrien himself got into the music and what Marinette was doing. The music built to a crescendo-as did Marinette and Adrien's passionate dancing.

After their dance, Marinette and Adrien got drinks and a table. Adrien said "Wow, Marinette! That was some incredible dancing!"

Marinette replied, "Yeah! I wanted to show you a more 'wild' side, I guess…" Alya and Nino-who had witnessed Marinette's dance, came over to the table. Alya said, "Wow, girl! I didn't know you had that in you!"

Marinette said, "Well, it's the setting and the music. It…inspired me."

Alya said, "I'll say! Oh, another song…Marinette…get it, giiiirrrrrrllllllll!"

Marinette shook her head, but looked at Adrien and said, "How about another dance?"

Adrien stood up and took her hand. He said, "Lead on, my lady." So they had another dance. Afterwards, they hit different clubs to feel the vibe from each of those clubs. And they spent the rest of the night dancing and drinking.

It was now after midnight when the group returned to their hotel. After quickly changing, Marinette said, "Wow, that was so much fun, Adrien!"

Adrien replied, "Glad my lady had a grand time. I'll say this, though-we're not having a early morning tomorrow. Let's sleep in. After all-it's more time to enjoy each other."

Marinette said, "Whatever mon minnou desires…it's all yours." They then shared a kiss, before slipping into a blissful slumber.

* * *

_And another leg of "The Miraculous Road Trip" comes to a close!_

_Stay tuned for the wherever the road takes our group!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello, and welcome back! I am doing double and triple duty with my writing doing this road-trip story and my LukaGami collection-but I do this all for you guys, because I love you, and you love them! I wanted to do a bit where Marinette goes all wild on the dance floor!_

_And now, the next bit of the road trip! Enjoy!_

* * *

After a night of dancing and drinking, Adrien was content to lie in bed, alongside Marinette. He had never expected her to dance _like that_-grinding herself all over him. _And_…he had never expected himself to get into it. _My Lady…you continue to surprise me…_

A soft yawn caught his attention, and he saw Marinette rousing herself. She stretched, and looking at Adrien, she said, "Morning, Chaton."

He replied, "Morning, My Lady. I take it you had a wonderful time last night."

She smiled, and said, "The best! So, what are we doing today?"

Adrien said, "Well, after we get out of bed and have breakfast, I figured we'll do a little walking around Amsterdam. No big touring today…and we'll head out for Hamburg, Germany. We should get to our destination for dinner and dancing."

Marinette rubbed her chin, and said, "Dancing? Well, maybe we'll share another dance like last night…if the music moves me." She walked over to her bag and grabbed some of her things. She headed for the bathroom, and Adrien head the shower jets turning on. There was a knock on the door, so Adrien went to answer.

There, at the door, was Nino and Alya. Adrien greeted them, and invited them in. Adrien then said, "So what's up?"

Nino replied, "We are, finally. That was some night!"

Alya said, "Yeah…and who knew Marinette would unleash her 'wild side' like that?"

Adrien said, "Well, it was fun…anyway, I'm going to order breakfast, and you guys are welcome to join us. Afterward, we can do some street touring. Then we'll head out for our next destination-Hamburg, Germany. We'll likely arrive in time for dinner and a night on the town."

The door opened, and Marinette came out of the bathroom. She saw Alya and Nino, and said, "Morning, guys!"

Alya said, "Morning, Marinette! We're going back to our room, but we'll be back-Adrien's invited us for breakfast."

Adrien said, "I just ordered us some toast and cheese, as well as different fruit spreads. It should be here in 15 minutes."

With that, Alya and Nino returned to their room, and Adrien headed to take a shower. This gave Marinette time to style her hair. And today-after the liberating experience of dancing, she decided to keep her hair long and loose. As she ran a brush through her midnight-black locks, Adrien can out of the bathroom, and commented, "There's my Lady!"

Marinette blushed, and said, "Chaton…I just can't believe this! This is so…incredible…"

Adrien said, "I know. Has it been everything you've wished?"

Marinette replied, "No…it's been even better." And they shared another kiss-which was interrupted with a knock of the door. Adrien opened the door-and one of the hotel staffers wheeled in a cart, Adrien said, "Our breakfast is here."

Marinette went next door to get Alya and Nino, and the group shared the food. Afterward they headed into the city for some sightseeing. They explored the city streets and the parks. It was now about noon-so they had lunch before returning to check out of the hotel and head off to their next destination of Hamburg, in Germany.

They saw that the trip would be nearly 4 hours, so they decided to spilt the driving-Adrien would drive the first 2 hours, and then he would hand it off to Nino. They made small talk during the trip-mostly about what had done, and what they were looking forward to during the rest of the trip. Eventually, the time came for the switch- so they pulled off and switched. And as they drove onward, Marinette lay her head onto Adrien's shoulder and fell asleep. Adrien, in turn, wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

Alya looked in the rearview and saw this scene. She pulled out her smartphone and took a picture. The group continued travelling through the beautiful countryside until they reached their destination of Hamburg. Adrien guided Nino to their hotel, and the group got themselves checked in. It was decided they would relax for a bit before heading out for dinner and the nightlife.

As Adrien was looking over himself, he saw Marinette appear. She was wearing something daring-a pair of pink hip-hugging jeans, along with a black and red corset that emphasized her bust. She was, "Well, what do you think?"

Adrien whistled, and replied, "I think you're the most ravishing, captivating date a guy like me could be lucky to have. Shall we get our companions and head out?" Marinette took his arm, gave him a small kiss on the cheek, and said, "Let's. I'm looking forward to an evening of fun."

So they stopped in a nearby restaurant for some local food-enjoying a specialty the city is named for-the Hamburg steak. After dinner, they headed to one of the nearby clubs. While Nino and Alya headed to the DJ's booth, Adrien and Marinette found a table and ordered some drinks. It was only a few minutes later when the music began to play, and Marinette said, "Oh, Adrien…the music is playing! Let's go dance!"

Adrien said, "I'd thought you'd never ask." So they headed out to the floor, and began to dance. And like the previous night in Amsterdam, Marinette felt herself filled with passion. And as she danced with Adrien, the passion was unleashed. They danced pressed up to each other, grinding their bodies together and not caring about anything bet each other. The pulsating beats drew to a close-and as they did, Marinette and Adrien shared a look of pure love. They returned to their table, where Alya and Nino rejoined them.

Alya said, "Hey, you two! Hope you didn't get too bored without us…" She winked at Marinette as she said that. Marinette replied, "Well, we found a way to keep ourselves entertained…"

Nino said, "Yeah, this club is awesome! And they have a rotation of DJs-some local, and some from out-of-town. Once I become established, I'd like to play a place like this."

Adrien said, "That's be awesome, Nino! You'll have to invite us when that happens!"

Nino replied, "I'd never forget you guys. Hey, another song! You know, Alya…I think we need to have a little fun ourselves…"

Alya said, "Sure thing, Nino. Let's see if we match these two!"

So Adrien and Marinette enjoyed their drinks while Alya and Nino shared a dance. Eventually, they returned to the dance floor for more dancing. The group continued to enjoy the night, dancing and drinking, just like their trip to Amsterdam.

And so…it was a little after midnight when the group returned to their hotel. And after changing, Marinette said, "Wow…I cannot believe how much fun I'm having on this trip! The sights…the food…the dancing…"

Adrien replied, "And it's even better when you're enjoying those things with someone special."

Marinette then embraced Adrien, and said, "I'm so glad to be that someone special for you, Adrien."

Adrien replied, "And I'm glad to be that someone special for you." They shared a very deep kiss…which Adrien broke when he grabbed Marinette in a bridal carry. This caused her to squeak as Adrien carried her to the bed. He said, "Let the angels carry us to a delightful slumber."

They shared another passionate kiss…with Marinette putting so much passion in the kisses…and Adrien kissing her neck and upper chest…despite the passion in the air, Marinette said, "Chaton…please…your Lady desires her beauty sleep…"

Adrien replied, "But…my Lady is already beautiful…perhaps she wishes to become…ravishing?" He smiled and took Marinette into his embrace. He gently kissed her forehead, and said, "Good night, my Lady."

* * *

_And here is where this leg ends!_

_A quick note- In the US, the age for alcohol consumption is 21. In Europe-certain countries-it is 18. And our road-trippers are all over the age of 18, and they are also responsible drinkers._

_That's all for now! Keep commenting, following, and faving! I will try to give my new favers and followers a shout-out in the new chapters!_


	6. Chapter 6

_How's it hanging, good folks! Are you ready for a new installment of 'The Miraculous Road Trip'? I hope you are!_

_But first, some acknowledgement for new favers and followers! If you fave, follow or comment, I will give you a shout-out in the pre-story notes (this section here)! YAY!_

_So, our new followers are: msteinhoff120, Strangely Normal, and BookLover3212019! Here's a cheer for msteinhoff120, my newest faver as well!_

_And new commenters msteinhoff120 and guest reviewer Sophia! I am working very hard to make more for you crazies, since you want more!_

_Alright, then, it's time for the trip!_

* * *

After another night of dinner and dancing, Marinette and Adrien once again found themselves waking up in each other's embrace. Adrien looked at his watch, and saw that it was almost 9 a.m. So he got out of bed-which led to Marinette rising as well. Adrien said, "Morning, my lady."

She smiled-a smile which could brighten any dark spot-and replied, "Morning, mon minnou. What are we doing today?"

Adrien said, "Well, once we rouse our friends, we'll do a little sightseeing of Hamburg. Then we'll head to the smaller cities of Bremen and Hannover. We'll stop there before heading to Berlin."

Marinette said, "Alright, then. I'm going to have a shower, then. You see if you can get the turtle and the fox up."

Adrien replied, "Will do, milady." Adrien left the room and walked across the hall-where Alya and Nino were. He lightly knocked on the door, and only had a few moments to wait before Nino opened the food.

Nino said, "Yo, Adrien! What's good, my man?"

They fist-bumped in greeting, and Adrien said, "Lots. Marinette wanted me to see if you guys were up yet. We did have a pretty late last night."

Nino said, "Yeah, we did, bro! Let me rouse the sleeping fox, and we'll be over shortly."

Adrien said, "Cool. Take your time, though-me and Marinette are getting ourselves pretty."

Nino replied, "Getting pretty, huh…whatever dude…see ya!"

Adrien returned to his room-where Marinette had finished in the bathroom and was brushing her hair. She saw Adrien, and said, "Bathroom's all yours, Chaton."

Adrien replied, "Thanks." He then headed into the bathroom, leaving Marinette to continue prepping herself for the day. It was only a few moments later when there was a knock at the door. Marinette got up and opened the door, behind which was Alya and Nino.

"Hey, Alya! Hey Nino!" Marinette said as greeting.

"Morning, girl!" Alya replied.

"I'm just waiting for Adrien to finish his shower." Marinette said.

And right on cue, the bathroom door opened, and Adrien came out. He saw everyone there, and said, "Hey guys. Give me a few minutes, and we can head out to see the city."

Fifteen minutes later, the group headed into the city of Hamburg. They headed to the Jungfersteig, which was one of Hamburg's top shopping districts. While there, they also hit the Alsterhaus, so the girls could check out the chic boutiques. They also checked out St. Michael's Church. They returned to the hotel to retrieve their vehicle, before heading out to Bremen.

It was a very short trip, which meant that the group had time to have lunch before heading out to see more sights. After lunch, they walked through the Markplatz, then checked out the Rhododendron Park. The park's many flowers caused Adrien to say something cheesy to Marinette-"So many beautiful flowers-but their beauty pales in comparison to yours." And Marinette did her Marinette thing-which was to blush like mad. And Alya and Nino just smiled at each other while shaking their heads.

It was now late afternoon when the group left for Hannover. This was yet another short trip. However, Adrien said, "Hey, guys. We're going to check in to our hotel. Then we'll go out for dinner. And I have another surprise for Marinette."

Nino picked up the cue, and said, "That's cool, bro. Alya and I would like to have an early evening-after spending the last two nights out so late."

As the group prepared for dinner, Marinette asked Adrien, "You said something about a surprise?"

Adrien said, "Yeah. It's going to be later. And that's all I going to say."

Since Adrien's surprise was later, the group waited until sunset to leave for dinner. After dinner, Adrien led Marinette to his surprise…and she said, "Adrien…what is this?"

Adrien said, "Milady…we're at the Herrenhausen Gardens. I learned that at night, they have something called the 'glowing gardens'. There's music, and the garden is illuminated. There's also going to be fireworks, as well."

Adrien then took Marinette's arm in his own, and they began to walk through the park. They marveled at how beautiful the garden looked as it was lit up with lights. As the fireworks show began, Adrien turned to Marinette, and said, "Milady…with your permission…"

She gave him the biggest, most-heartfelt smile, and they leaned in for a passionate kiss. As the sky was lit up in the most beautiful of hues, the moment of this kiss was elevated by the environment.

As they separated, Adrien said, "Wow…we've shared many kisses…but none were like that."

Marinette playfully slapped his arm, and replied, "Adriiiennn! How many kisses have we shared? Aren't they all wonderful?"

Adrien replied, "True-they all are. And they are wonderful because _you_ are wonderful."

Marinette replied, "You're nor so bad yourself, mon minnou."

They stayed for a little while longer enjoying the firework show. They found a stand selling ice cream and bought a bowl with two spoons to share. After enjoying their treat, they returned to their hotel. As they got ready for bed, Marinette said, "Adrien, this was such a wonderful surprise! I loved every minute of it!"

Adrien replied, "Well, ensuring milady's enjoyment is my paramount mission." He turned to the bed and pulled the covers back. He climbed in, and Marinette climbed in after him. She lay her head on top of his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. He, in turn, took her in a gentle embrace. And in each other's arms, they soon fell into blissful slumber…

* * *

_And here is where this chapter ends! Don't forget to comment, and if this is your first time reading, don't forget to fave and follow, and you will receive a shout-out at the beginning of the next chapter!_

_And until the next time, stay Miraculous! _


	7. Chapter 7

_What's up, everyone? I went away for a few days, doing some other MLB stories…but now it's time to rejoin our foursome in their summer road trip!_

_So let's read on!_

* * *

The day found our young group now in Hannover, Germany. The previous evening, Marinette and Adrien went out after dinner and spent time in the Herrenhausen Garden, enjoying a firework show and the illuminated gardens. Now, they were getting ready for a new day of exploring. Adrien said,"Well, milady, I think today we'll head to our next destination-Berlin. This city might be a bit emotional…"

Marinette said, "I know. I learned about some of the horrible things that happened in the past. But I also know that being with you will make any experience better,"

Adrien smiled, and said, "Let's get Alya and Nino, and head out. I figure that it's a 3 or 4 hour trip, so we'll arrive in time for lunch. Then we'll check out some sights before dinner and an evening out,"

Marinette said, "Well, Chaton, what are we waiting for?"

So the gang hopped into the SUV and sped off towards Berlin. As they traveled, they got to enjoy the beautiful German countryside and scenery. It was just after noon when they arrived at their hotel. Once there, they all decided to rest for a little before heading out into the city.

After grabbing lunch on the street, the first stop was the DDR Museum. It was one of the emotional sites that Adrien mentioned, as it was a museum that focused on how people lived in East Germany. They also passed the Brandenburg Gate, which served as a symbol of the separation and reunification of Germany. The group then walked through the Tiergarten, an urban park that was once hunting grounds for nobility.

It was early evening when the group returned to their hotel. They decided they would go to the Berlin TV Tower and have dinner in the restaurant below the observation deck. They decided to view the city from the deck first, then they went to the restaurant to have dinner. Nino and Alya-being the good wingman and wingwoman they were- decided to eat at a separate table-and they wanted to spend a little more time with each other as well.

Now Marinette and Adrien were at their own table. Marinette said, "How nice that Alya and Nino let us have our own table."

"Yeah. I do enjoy eating with them…but there's something really special having a meal with someone special." Adrien replied. This caused Marinette's cheeks to redden, and she was glad they had the menus to hide her face. They shared a first course of meats and cheeses, before enjoying schnitzel and mashed potatoes.

As they were finishing dinner, Marinette asked, "So, Adrien…what do you have planned for tonight?"

Adrien replied, "Would milady like to travel in time?"

Marinette said, "Chaton-how can we travel in time? I mean, we could call on Alix and Bunnyx, but I'm not sure she'd be able to help."

Adrien replied, "Well, there's a spot called the Clarchens Ballroom. I believe we also have a little time to get in the spirit, so to speak. The ballroom looks like something out of the 1920's…and we can spend the night dancing away."

Marinette said, "Wow! I would love to do that! Especially the part about the period costumes! Let's go!"

Adrien said, "Alright. Let's get our VBFFs and go!" So the group headed back to the hotel. They were able to get suits for the gents, and Alya and Marinette picked out flapper dresses-Marinette had a red dress with black accents (because of course), while Alya had a yellow dress. And the dresses were fully accessorized-with jewelry like earrings and necklaces, and long satin gloves.

And the change in their 'dolls' wasn't lost on both Adrien and Nino. They were stunned at how Marinette and Alya looked. And the girls had to admit their 'fellas' looked rather dapper in their suits. So now appropriately suited up, they headed out to the ballroom. Once they arrived, they felt like they traveled to another place. Alya said, "Wow! I remember researching abut the Roaring Twenties for a history project…but I never thought I'd get a chance to feel it and experience it!"

Nino took her glove-covered hand, and said, "Well, doll…wanna go cut a rug? Just trying out some of the lingo from those times…"

Alya said, "Let's do it!" While Alya and Nino went out to dance, Adrien and Marinette got a table and drinks. Adrien said, "You look really pretty in that costume, Marinette."

Marinette replied, "Thanks. And you don't look so bad in that suit." They enjoyed their drinks, until Marinette took Adrien's hand, and said, "Well, come on! We didn't get these costumes and come out just to sit and look pretty! Let's dance!"

Adrien smiled, and headed out to the dance floor. They then spent the night dancing and drinking and enjoying the experience of being in another time and another place."

It was nearing midnight when the returned to the hotel. After taking off their costumes, Marinette said, "Adrien…I could a nice hot shower to unwind. And I would love it if I had some company."

Adrien said, "Marinette…that's rather forward…"

Marinette replied, "Well…this trip has allowed me to come out of my shell…so are you coming, or not?"

Marinette went into the bathroom, and turned on the shower. Adrien followed her, and he saw that she was simply wearing a towel. She then dropped the towel and entered the shower. Adrien then removed his own clothes and joined her in the shower. He then embraced her from behind, and said, "So…how's the water?"

She replied, in a sultry tone, "It's steamy…"

Adrien said, "Well, it's about to get a lot warmer." He then began to kiss and bite her neck. Her soft moans were the response he was looking for, and they spurred him to continue. He ran his hands up and down, exploring every inch and curve of her body. She turned, and they shared a very passionate kiss,

They spent several minutes in the steamy shower, unconcerned with anything else but each other and the love and passion they shared. Marinette turned the shower off and got out and began to dry herself off. Adrien, gentleman that he is, waited until Marinette was dressed for bed before following suit. He then came into the bedroom and got into the bed. Marinette wrapped her arms around his chest, and he wrapped his around her, and they soon fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Marinette was the first to awaken. She enjoyed the feeling of sleeping on Adrien-probably as much as he enjoyed her sleeping on him. She pulled out her phone, and after a couple of swipes and presses, dialed a number. After a few moments, she heard the voice of someone familiar…

"Marinette! How are you!? How's your trip?" the voice on the phone said.

"Maman, the trip is going very well. I'm having so much fun!" Marinette replied.

"Well, your father will be happy to hear that. He's busy, of course…" Sabine stated.

"Maman, I just wanted to let you know that everything was going well. Tell Papa I love him, and I'll talk to you soon." Marinette said.

Sabine replied, "I will. Enjoy the rest of your trip."

As she disconnected the call, she saw Adrien awaking. He stretched, and seeing Marinette sitting in a chair, said, "Morning, milady."

Marinette replied, "Morning, minnou. What are we doing today?"

Adrien replied, "I think we'll continue our tour of the city. We'll stay in Berlin today, and we'll probably head out tomorrow."

Marinette said, "Alright, then." Adrien said, "I'll order us some breakfast and afterward, we'll go into the city."

Marinette then headed into the bathroom. Adrien went across the hall to get Nino and Alya. After knocking on their door, Nino opened it. He said, "Hey bro, what's up?"

Adrien said, "Hey, Nino. Marinette and I are having breakfast, and would love it if you joined us,"

Nino said, "Sure thing, bro. Let me rouse the 'sleeping fox' and we'll over there."

Adrien returned to his room, where Marinette was sitting in front of a mirror brushing and styling her hair. Adrien embraced her from behind, and said,'"No matter how you style it, it will still be beautiful."

Marinette said. "I think you're a little biased…"

Adrien noted the playful tone, and replied, "It's the truth…" It was a few minutes before they were joined by Nino and Alya, and a few minutes after that before the room service breakfast arrived. Adrien sad, "OK, guys. Here's our plan for today. We will start with the Kurfurstendamm, with its high-end shops. Then we'll cross the Oberbaum Bridge and stop for lunch in the Treptower Park. Then we'll finish our day of sightseeing with visits to Berlin Wall Memorial and the Unter den Linden, which is the linden tree lined boulevard. Then we'll step out for dinner and a show."

The group enjoyed their breakfast, then changed and headed out. They made their way to the Kurfurstendamm, where the girls ran through the many shops and boutiques. The highlight was when the girls were trying out some clothes. Adrien and Nino were chatting-and Marinette said, "Adrien-what do you think?":

She came out of the changing room wearing a strapless tube dress. The dress emphasized every curve of her body. And Adrien-used to the many things Marinette designed and wore-found himself shocked into silence. Even Nino found himself staring. Adrien came up to her, and said, "Marinette-it's really nice…but you're attracting a lot of attention…"

With a low, sultry voice, she replied, "Good. The salesperson said this would catch a lot of eyes…I'm glad they caught yours, though." She headed back to change, and the shopping adventure continued, Soon enough, they headed for their next destination-the afternoon picnic in Treptower Park. After lunch, they toured the Berlin Wall Memorial then walked up and down the Unter den Linden. Here, in addition to the beautiful tree-lined walkway were more cafes and shops.

It was now early evening when the gang trooped back to the hotel. And similar to the previous night, they headed out for dinner. After dinner, they headed to the Potsdamer Platz, one of Berlin's best place to catch a movie.

At the end of the day, the returned to their hotel. And after changing-with Marinette wearing lingerie that she purchased that day-she joined Adrien in their bed…and both soon fell into a divine slumber…

* * *

_Wow…this is probably the biggest chapter I've done on this road trip! And it looks like our road trippers are having the adventure of a lifetime!_

_So, where will the road lead to next time? Come back, and we'll all find out!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey my fabulous fans! Before we head off on the next leg of 'The Miraculous Road Trip', I want to take a moment to acknowledge the following: _

_New followers: The Brucest Writer and rin145; and newest faver The Brucest Writer!_

_I will also respond to some of the reviews, as well:_

_LilacKamiya: Thanks…yeah, they are enjoying themselves. And there's more fun to come!_

_Sophia (guest): I always try to acknowledge those who leave a comment on my stories! And I'm happy to be your 2__nd__ favorite story! Thanks and keep following!_

_Alright, folks, it's story time! Hey, you-down in front! It's starting!_

* * *

It was another wonderful morning, and Adrien was looking over the map. He was determining the crew's next destination. He decided that they would do a little sightseeing in Frankfurt before crossing into Zurich in Switzerland. The bathroom door opening caught his attention, and he turned to see Marinette coming out, clad in a towel and drying her hair. She went behind a changing screen, and as she was changing, she said, "So, _Chaton_, what are our plans for today?"

Adrien replied, "Well, milady, we're on the road. Our next stop will be the city of Frankfurt. We'll spend a couple of hours seeing the sights. Then we're off to Zurich in Switzerland. We can do dinner and clubbing tonight, then check out the sights tomorrow."

Marinette said, "OK! That sounds like another fun day." She came from behind the screen wearing black spaghetti-strap top with a pair of black slacks. She also wore a cream-colored blouse. Adrien opted for a sky-blue polo and blue jeans. Adrien said, "Alright, Marinette. Let's get the crew and head out."

15 minutes later, Adrien, Marinette, Nino and Alya were seated in the rented SUV. For the morning trip, Adrien let Nino drive. He decided for a change to ride shotgun, seated next to Nino. Alya and Marinette sat in the back.

Adrien said, "Alright, our trip should be about 5 to 6 hours. So, we'll get there in time for lunch and time to see a couple of sights." And with that, the group headed for their next destination. They enjoyed conversation as they watched the German countryside passing by.

It was a little before 1 p.m. when they arrived in Frankfurt. Adrien said, "So, let's head to the Main Tower. There's a café, so we can have lunch with a view of the city. Then we can check out the _Zeil_, Frankfurt's premier shopping district."

They then headed to the Main Tower and took many pictures of the city's skyline. Afterward, they went the Main Tower Restaurant for lunch. After lunch, they continued their tour of the city, passing the Goethe House and spending some time in the stores and shops of the Zeil.

It was now after 4 p.m. when the gang headed out from Frankfurt on to their next destination of Zurich. Adrien, who was driving, stated that they would head to the hotel first to change before dinner. It was a four-hour trip to reach their destination.

The group reached the hotel at about 8 p.m. They got checked in and changed for a night out. Adrien said, "I think we'll head to the Aura club first. We can enjoy the environment, along with dinner. Then we can check out some of the other clubs as well."

After they arrived at the club, Marinette grabbed Adrien's hand and said, "Come on, _mon minnou_…let's dance first…work up our appetites first…"

Adrien replied, "Lead on, milady." So, Adrien and Marinette shared a dance while Alya and Nino grabbed a table for themselves. Nino said, "Wow…this has been some trip, huh?"

Alya replied, "Yeah. I've enjoyed the sights…the food…the shopping…"

Nino then said, "And the company…this trip was made better by having these moments shared with you."

Alya blushed, then reached across the table and squeezed Nino's hand. He reached across the table and they shared a small kiss. They looked and saw Adrien lead Marinette to another table. Nino said, "Well, another night for them to share."

Alya smiled at Nino, and said, "Well, we can also share tonight, as well."

Adrien and Marinette shared a wonderful meal, before returning to the floor to share another dance. After the dance, they found Nino and Alya, who stated that would head out to check out another club before returning to the hotel. As their friends headed out, Marinette said, "So what now, Adrien?"

Adrien said, "How about we find another nighttime hot spot?" He held his hand out to Marinette, and she placed her hand in his and they took off. Their next destination was Club Bellevue. Once their, they spent the next couple of hours enjoying drinks and dancing.

It was now approaching midnight when Adrien and Marinette returned to the hotel. They changed into some sleepwear-a pair of sweatpants for Adrien, and an oversized t-shirt for Marinette. They climbed under the soft sheets of the bed, and with her lying on his chest, they soon fell asleep.

As the morning of a new day beckoned, Adrien climbed out of bed and looked over the sights. He saw one that called out to him-the Chinese Garden. _That sounds like a wonderful place for a romantic picnic with Marinette!_ He went to the room next door, and knocked on the door. A few seconds later, Nino appeared.

Nino said, "Yo, dude! What's up?"

Adrien said, "Nino…I want to take Marinette out for a picnic today."

Nino said, "Really, dude? Awesome! And don't worry-I'll find something for Alya and I to get into."

Adrien said, "Oh, yeah?"

Nino replied, "Well, I do want to spend a little more time with her…and if you have this picnic with Marinette, we can go and do our own thing today."

Adrien said, "It's a plan, then."

After a fist-bump and high-five, Adrien returned to the room-where Marinette was now awake. She said, "Morning, Adrien."

Adrien replied, "Good morning, Marinette."

Marinette said, "So, what's the plan for today?"

Adrien replied, "We're going on a picnic today-in one of Zurich's most romantic spots."

Marinette said, "Oh? A picnic? Just for us?"

Adrien moved over to Marinette, and they shared a kiss. Adrien looked into her blue eyes, and replied, "Just for us."

So Adrien and Marinette hung out in the hotel until noon. They then made their way to the Chinese Garden. As they walked into the garden, Marinette quietly exclaimed, "Oh, my…"

Adrien said, "I take it that means it meets your approval?"

Marinette embraced Adrien, and said, "Adrien! This is incredible! I've always wanted to explore the other side of my family…and now, I get to…_with you…_"

Adrien replied, "I'm glad to share this moment with you, Marinette." They enjoyed their lunch, then spent the next hour exploring the park and immersing themselves in the culture of the garden. Adrien said, "Let's go check out another spot…just for us."

Marinette looped her arm in his, and said, "Lead on, Chaton."

They then took a tour of beautiful lake Zurich-with Adrien even suggesting they take a boat ride across the lake. As the boat traversed the lake, Marinette pointed out the beautiful swans that swam alongside the boat.

It was now late afternoon when Adrien and Marinette returned to their hotel. Marinette said, "So, how will we put a bow on this day?"

Adrien replied, "I think we'll have an early dinner-then we'll hit the thermal spa. The spa has an amazing vista…and it will be even better with someone special to share the view."

So after changing, Adrien and Marinette headed out for dinner. After their meal, they headed to the Thermal Spa. And after changing into appropriate spa wear, they entered the warm spa.

Adrien said, "How does the water feel?"

Marinette replied, "Wonderful. And the view is amazing!"

They had one of the outdoor pools-which afforded them a view of the city as day passed into twilight and night. They enjoyed the spa in silence…until Adrien said, "Marinette…I never really thanked you…"

Marinette perked up, and said, "Thanked me? For what?"

Adrien said, "For being there for me…when everything in my life went to hell…when I found out my father was Hawk Moth…and when I thought the darkness and despair would consume me…it was you…"

Marinette replied, "I couldn't let you face that alone…not just as Ladybug…but as your friend…sometimes, when it is the darkest…we need a reminder that better days are ahead…"

Adrien said, "Marinette-it was you that provided the light…it was being with you that let me know that things would be better. I will always be grateful to you for that."

Marinette was speechless at this. But she said, "Adrien…that is all in the past. I just want to enjoy the here and now…as well as look towards the future."

Adrien said, "You're right, milady. And I can think of no better future than a future with you in it." He then reached over and gently cupped her cheek. She closed her eyes in anticipation of what was coming-and Adrien delivered, pressing his lips to hers. She brought her arm up and around his neck, and he gripped her waist with his arm. They continued sharing kisses, caring about nothing but the love for each other.

However…all good things must end…and their time in the spa ran out. So they returned to the hotel, and since Alya and Nino were still awake, the couples spent the next hour talking about their romantic experiences in Zurich.

And just like the previous night Adrien and Marinette spent their slumber ensconced in each other's arms…

_Well, that's the next bit of their trip! Come back and see where 'The Miraculous Road Trip' heads next! And don't forget-comment, fave, and follow!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey guys and girls! I don't want anyone to think I've abandoned this story-but I have had so many other stories going on! But I'm back for a much-needed update! _

_So, the last time, our road-trippers had stopped off in Zurich, Switzerland. And now, the trip continues!_

It was the dawning of a new day, and Adrien had several flyers for the group's next destination-Geneva. They would set off after breakfast and likely arrive before lunch. He then put the flyers away before heading into the bathrooms for a morning shower. As he came out of the shower, his 'roomie' Marinette was rousing from her sleep. She climbed out of bed and approached Adrien, before they shared a short 'good morning' kiss.

They shared a brief look before Adrien said, "Wow. I could get used to those."

Marinette lightly pushed his shoulder, then said, "Well, I could give you those every morning…but I don't want to spoil you, _Chaton…_" She then said, "Well, if you don't mind, I think I'll have a morning shower, now." She then headed into the bathroom. This gave Adrien time to call for breakfast. He then headed across the hallway to the room that Nino and Alya were sharing.

Adrien knocked on the door-which was later opened by Nino. He said, "Hey, dude."

Adrien said, "Hey, Nino. I just ordered breakfast. Come on over and join us."

Nino said, "Sure thing. Let me get Alya up, and we'll be over." Nino then closed the door and Adrien returned to the room-where Marinette was siting at a vanity mirror brushing her hair. She said, "I'm deciding on how to style my hair."

Adrien came up to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He said, "It will be amazing, no matter how you style it."

With that Marinette began to brush and twist her hair into a French braid. Not too long after that, there was a knock at the door; Adrien opened the door to let in the porter with their breakfast. Marinette headed next door to get their travel-mates. Everyone enjoyed the meal of sausages, cheese and toast with jam, and Alya complimented Marinette on her hair.

It was about an hour later when they all packed up and packed into the SUV Adrien rented for the trip. They were soon on the road headed for Geneva. They stopped at the hotel to drop off their bags before heading into the city for lunch and sightseeing.

For lunch, they rode a cable car up Mont Saleve. While there, they were able to enjoy a beautiful vista in the café in the observation deck. After lunch, the group took a stroll through one of Geneva's botanical gardens. They also headed to one of Geneva's best chocolatiers-because Adrien wanted to get 'sweets for his sweet'. Alya and Nino-in pure fun-made faces as Adrien and Marinette fed each other chocolate. That didn't stop Nino from purchasing some very high-quality chocolate for Alya. When pressed by Adrien, Nino simply said, "We're going to enjoy this-but we don't need to infect other passers-by with sickeningly-sweetness."

The group headed back to the hotel to prepare for an evening of dinner and clubbing. Adrien had picked out a perfect club and wanted to keep the name of the club a surprise. So, their first stop was the Café du Soleil. The gentlemen enjoyed steak and fries, and the girls had sautéed chicken and vegetables.

After the meal, they all headed to the club-whose name Adrien kept as a surprise. It wasn't a surprise when they arrived to the 'Club Chat Noir'. As they looked at Adrien-who wore a goofy expression on his face-they shared a chuckle before heading inside. They found a table and got drinks before immersing themselves in the vibe of the club.

Soon enough, Marinette grabbed Adrien's hand and said, "C'mon, let's dance!"

Adrien said, "Lead on, my lady." They hit the floor and danced with each other, pressing their bodies against each other in a display of passion and lust. And as the night continued, they shared more dances with each other. But the night-like all good things-came to an end and the gang returned to the hotel. And Adrien and Marinette changed into their preferred sleepwear-a shared pair of pajamas, with Adrien wearing the bottoms and Marinette wearing the top.

And the next morning found the young lovers together in an embrace. Adrien gently separated from Marinette before opening the curtains and stepping onto the balcony. Moments later, Marinette joined him. He said, "Hey. Let's stay and watch the sunrise."

Marinette sat in his lap, and replied, "I'd like that." So that sat and watched the sunrise. As the sun began to warm, so did the emotions-and Marinette began to shower Adrien with light kisses. Adrien returned the kisses with as much passion as he was being kissed with. But he said, "Marinette-what if someone sees us?"

Marinette replied, "Let them watch…" They continued to kiss-but Marinette said, "Well…as much as I would like us to kiss each other silly, I imagine you have something amazing for us today."

Adrien replied, "I do. After breakfast, we're crossing the border into Italy. We're heading to Milan. And as you are aware, Milan happens to be a hub of fashion. So…"

Marinette said, "So…I can get some inspiration for my line?"

Adrien said, "If that's what your heart desires…"

Marinette kissed Adrien again, and replied, "What my heart truly desires…is right in front of me…"

They returned to the room and prepared for the day. They enjoyed breakfast with Alya and Nino, then packed up and headed out for Milan. They enjoyed a trip through the beautiful countryside.

It was just around lunchtime when they arrived. After stopping for risotto alla Milenesa in a trattoria, they spent the afternoon in the Parco Sempione and toured the Sant Ambrogio. They returned to the hotel to plan dinner and what they would do after dinner. And rather than go to any specific nightclub, they would just take in the beauty of the city at night.

They decided on a nearby restaurant that served osso buco. After their meal, they went for a walk along the canals as the city was illuminated. And just as before, the group returned to their hotel. However, with it being early, the gang recounted their current adventures, as well as what to expect on the rest of the trip. And like before, Adrien and Marinette retired to bed.

_And this is where this leg of the trip ends…_

…_but this trip is far from over!_


End file.
